narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hostile Situation: Comato and Randy vs The Immortal Man!
After one long day, Comato and Randy had finally completed their mission. Now they were on there way back to Konoha, traveling from the Land of Lightning it would be a while before they reached their destination. Passing through the mountain terrain Randy loudly shouted, "Comato! I have to pee!" After stopping for a quick break Kurama came to Randy's subconscious, "Randy, I think you guys should move faster. I'm sense a very sinster chakra." Kurama warns. "Yeah, I hear you.", Randy replies. Randy turns to Comato to tell him what Kurama just told him. "I know. I had a feeling we were being followed. Come on, let's go." Comato said turning away to leave. "I need more sacrifices and these two are the perfect sacrifices." A man said as he followed the two. "And whats this, an Uchiha and Uzumaki.......AhHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh This should be fun. AND EVEN MORE, I SENSE ANOTHER PRESENCE WITHIN THE UZUMAKI." The man said sadistically as he could tell that they way the two were moving that they caught onto him tailing, "Do they really think they can outrun me. Hmmm. Fools." The man said as he increases his speed closing in on the two fast. "Fuck this!" Randy shouted as he blasted air at the man. "Do you always have to be so irrational." Comato says. "What do you want?" Comato asks Joshin. "Is there a reason why you're following us?" Joshin steps above the wave of wind and stook in mid air looking down upon his opponents. "An Uzumaki with a Hyūga Clan technique, really? My name is Joshin, and today you two may be my sacrifices. I may have other uses for you two alive but we'll see how this fight goes." Joshin said as using his pure speed he nearly instantly appeared right in front of Comato unsheathing his sword for a lightning fast quick draw. The draw would be so fast that if Comato was hit, he would surely die, but wouldn't be sliced in half until seconds later. Using the flying raijin seals that are constantly embedded on his hand, Comato instantly teleported his sword to him to meet Joshin's sword. Sacrifices? Comato thinks. Comato blows fire directly at Joshin. Jumping away from him, Comato scatters Flying Thunder God Kunai over the area. Touching Randy afterwards planting the teleportation formula on him as a precaution for later events. "You are about to face the world famous "Randy Uzumaki" son of the Seventh Hokage. I hope you are ready for what comes next." Randy tauntly boasts as his veins near his eyes bulge as a sign that his Byakugan is activated. The force of Joshin's swing was so strong that it nearly broke Comato's sword but didn't hit him. The fire hits Joshin as he stood there in no agony, then responding to the comments said by Randy Joshin says, "World famous Randy, right don't know who you are or give any shits about who's son he is." Joshin said as he exerts his chakra dispelling the flames from his body and causing the ground to shake from his tremendous chakra. The flames did nothing to Kenta's body as he had a barrier that was always around him. Joshin weaves a few hand signs and taunts the two to come at him, standing in the same spot. There is no doubt about it. He is definitely a Jashinist. Comato thinks. "You don't give any shits, huh? We'll have to change that." Randy says as he charges Joshin."Multi Shadow clone jutsu!" Randy creates 50 shadow clones, they charge Joshin with Rasengan. "I'll make sure you remember the name RANDY UZUMAKI!" Randy's shadow clones shout as they attack Joshin. "Yeah I guess." Joshin said as with his sword, without moving his feet, he slashed in many different directions as the clones were barreling towards him. With the speed of each slash, it created its own powerful wave of wind. Some of the slashes actually hit the clones, destroying them while the waves of wind created by the slashes of Joshin's sword destroyed the rest. All the clones were destroyed not getting within a foot of Joshin. Joshin afterwards just stood in the same place, "That's it, hmm you won't survive long hiding behind clones like that." He said as he waited for the real Comato or Randy to attack, standing in the same exact spot.